dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigra (LOTSG)
Demigra is the Demon God who rules over the Demon Realm, and his ambition is to rule over all of space and time. Demigra is the only known individual that ever matched Kaestos at the Saiyan's full potential, and nearly killed him in both their second and third fight. Background Demigra first appeared around 75 Million years ago, and attempted to take control of the Time Nest from the Supreme Kai of Time. He was defeated and sealed by her into the Demon Realm, and for 75 Million years he trained for his inevitable release and revenge. Demigra's seal was encountered by Dabura, Towa, and Mira, who were supposedly contacted by the Supreme Kai of Time and given the task to check on his imprisonment. When they appeared before Demigra he revealed that it had been a trick, and dominated their minds before sending them away. Demirgra's new subordinates were now fanatically loyal to him, and were tasked with collecting powerful Ki from fighters all throughout time, which they would use to break the barrier that bound Demigra to the Demon Realm. His wait was finally over when they collected enough energy in Age 825. Demigra's Return Kneel Before your new God Demigra was finally released from his prison by the energy being sent through Dabura, Towa, and Mira as Kaestos fought them, and appeared behind the Saiyan before he could kill the Demon Trio. Kaestos refused to bow before Demigra and fought him in his Ultimate Super Saiyan form, but found himself horribly outmatched by the Demon God. Elder Kai and Kibito Kai knew that Demigra was too large of a threat to not interviene, and so Elder Kai sent Kaestos' deceased friends to transfer their Super Saiyan energies to him, resulting in Kaestos attaining the Saiyan God form. Demigra quickly found that the newly empowered Saiyan could match him, and decided to retreat for the time being to train and increase his power for their next fight. Rematch! Who is the strongest God?! Demigra absorbed multiple alternate versions of himself before training for 5 years in preperation for his rematch with Kaestos, and attained a maximum God Ki of 50 while in his normal form. Kaestos met Demigra on a lifeless world and they threatened each other before Kaestos entered Super Saiyan God 2 and Demigra went to his full power. Power While Demigra originally held God Ki his power was less than that of the Supreme Kai of Time, however after training in the Demon Realm for 75 Million years he increased his power by a good deal and he attained a God Ki of 15. When Demigra appeared on Earth and confronted Kaestos his power had decreased to a God Ki of 9, as he had utilized a good portion of his power to shatter the barrier trapping him entirely. After he absorbed a few alternate versions of himself and trained for 5 years his power skyrocketed. Demigra held a God Ki of 50 without transforming, and at his strongest in his Demon God Dragon form he has a God Ki of 201, but this level of power is difficult for him to mantain and he is usually at a God Ki at 199 or 200. Forms & Transformations *'High Demon God - '''After absorbing alternate versions of himself Demigra attained a stronger base form that held a God Ki of 30, and after 5 years of training he had a God Ki of 50. *'Demon God Dragon - 'Demigra entered this form during his fight against Kaestos and managed to equal the Saiyan's Super Saiyan God 3 form. Demigra holds a God Ki that fluctuates from 199 to 201 in this form. Techniques Demigra has gained many skills and abilities over his long lifetime. *'Dimensional Break -''' Demigra can breach dimensions if he has enough power, and even managed to free himself from the prison the Supreme Kai of Time sealed him in after the Demon Trio gathered a tremendous amount of Ki to weaken it a fair amount. Demigra does lose some of his power when doing this, and when he appeared on Earth he had a God Ki of 9 instead of 15. *'Almighty Demon's Explosive Wave - '''Demigra used this energy wave attack to counter Kaestos' Godly Blast. *'Almighty Demon's Wrath - '''Demigra attempted to kill Kaestos with this technique but due to Beerus' sneak attack the power behind it was lessened. Although most of the power behind it was removed the explosion was still strong enough to blast Kaestos through space and time. Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Kais Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Deity Category:Makaioshin Category:God Category:Demon Category:Godlike Category:Powerful Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Antagonists